The invention relates to a tool clamping insert for stationary or rotating tools for use in a tool carrier comprising a tool clamping recess which demonstrates a narrowly tolerated internal clamping surface at least locally. In addition, the invention relates to a tool clamping device having such a tool clamping insert.